


Turn, Turn, Turn

by Adarian



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-28
Updated: 2015-07-28
Packaged: 2018-04-11 19:22:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4449122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adarian/pseuds/Adarian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Four vignettes for each of the seasons of Thedas, starring a different member of the Inquisition, but all seeming to feature Sera and the trouble she can get into. All can be read separately.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Spring

**Author's Note:**

> For the 100 Prompt Challenge: "Summer", "Spring", "Autumn", and "Winter"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blackwall POV

Of all the seasons, Spring was Blackwall's favourite. He loved the flowers blooming after the long snows. He loved the air grow warm and sweet. After years living in the very South of Ferelden, to be able to feel the sun, even in the mountains, was an absolute delight. Since the warm weather had begun, he had worked nearly every day at his woodcarving, happy to be able to work without gloves. 

For the second day in a row, Cole had kept Blackwall company as he worked. The young man said little that made any sense, but he was a pleasant lad, even if just a bit odd. 

"They are alone and frightened. They feel pain in their bellies."

Blackwall glanced over at Cole who sat cross-legged on the wooden floor of the barn.

"Anyone's mind in particular you're spying on today?" Blackwall asked, returning to his carving.

"Little hearts, warm beside me. When is she coming back?"

Cole stood up and went to the stables. Blackwall put down his chisel and walked behind him, worried he might spook the horses, as he had before. Cole climbed over the gate of a rather large Hart and Blackwall chased after him, ready to pull the boy out before he was trampled.

Instead, Cole sat in the hay investigating a small huddle of fur. Blackwall chuckled and leaned on the gate.

"They are hungry," Cole said nervously. "They are so small."

Blackwall coaxed," Come on out, son. Let them rest, we don't want to scare them."

"Cats have children," Cole murmured, glancing over his shoulder as he climbed back over the gate.

"Aye, all animals like us have babies," Blackwall replied. "It's the best time of year to be born. Everything is warm and safe."

"But they have no mother," Cole whispered. "How can they be safe then?"

Blackwall comforted him, patting him on the back. "She'll be back. She's probably just finding herself some dinner before she feeds them."

Cole said firmly, "I should stay and wait for her."

"You can, but they'll be fine," Blackwall promised. 

"Three," Cole murmured. "Three sisters, with no mother or father."

Blackwall sighed and opened the gate, gently pulling the patch of straw away from the Hart. He took the three kittens into his shirt and brought them into the barn. They couldn't have been more than a few weeks old and could have fit in the palm of his hands.

With his spare hand, he laid out a saddle blanket near the fire and laid them out. They were all black, smattered with specks of white. One of them mewed at him, nipping at his fingers. 

"Better?" He asked.

Cole smiled. "They trust you. They're heard your voice since they were born."

"Their mother is going to come back and is going to be very angry that we moved them," Blackwall said. "If I didn't think they'd get trampled, I would have left them be."

"Do all animals have their babies in the spring?" Cole asked. "Humans and elves have them throughout the year...I think dwarves too, but I have never seen a baby dwarf."

Blackwall chuckled, "I dare say you'll see a few babes in Skyhold in the fall. Many babes are made in the winter."

"Beardy, the Quiz wants to see you, something about-KITTENS!"

Sera dove down beside them, shrieking. She jumped up excitedly.

"I want one!" Sera demanded. "That little one, with the little white moon, she's all mine. I always wanted a cat. They're so mischievous, not at all like stupid dogs. Do they have names? I'm going to name her Vivienne, that'll make her sooo mad."

"Okay, enough, go home," Blackwall said, shooing them away. 

***

To Blackwall's disappointment, the kittens were still playing in the barn when he went downstairs in the morning. They mewed upon seeing him and followed him as he threw on his jacket. He groaned and picked them up, resting them in his coat pocket. 

"Let's go get something to eat then," he muttered. "At least they're not nugs."

He brought them into the Great Hall on his way to the kitchens. Entering the dinner hall, Sera practically jumped into his arms, desperate to pet them. Adaar lovingly pulled her back to the table and Blackwall sat down. 

"You didn't strike me as the Mother Hen type," Adaar chuckled.

Blackwall puffed out his chest. "We Wardens defend the weak...even if they have four legs. Besides, there's precedent. Vigil's Keep in the North kept a cat in their company for many years."

"You're forgetting his name was Ser Pounce-a-lot," Adaar added, drinking her tea.

"A fine and noble beast," Blackwall defended.

Adaar grinned. "So, then, are you going to train them to fight along side the Mabaris?"

Blackwall shook his head. "We have enough warriors...it's just nice to see life beginning again."

Their eyes met and Adaar blushed slightly, looking away. 

Sera groaned, "Does it always have to be about kissy-kissy? Give me the kittens before you scar them for life."


	2. Summer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vivienne POV

The fashion of Orlais required its women to show an appropriate amount of skin, even in the dead of summer. Cleavage, arms, but the rest covered, tightly. Skin was to show no skin damage, no evidence of manual labour. Hair was hidden either in caps or elaborately decorated.

Vivienne had never had the choice for the latter. Told that she simply did not have the "right" texture, she had shaved it off before a stylist could butcher it. Yet after the year at Skyhold, she was starting to let it grow again. It was silly, since few saw her without a helm or other cover, but knowing her curls were slowly returning was oddly thrilling. 

When they rested by the lake, Vivienne was at first hesitant to show her hair, but it grew too hot. She took off her helm and rested it by her feet. Adaar, Cassandra, and Sera turned and noticed. Vivienne was expecting one of them to say something disparaging, but in their silence remembered that these were her companions. They had traveled together for over a year now. They were...friends.

Sera sighed, "Maker, Vee...you look beautiful."

Vivienne rolled her eyes. "You think anything with a round bottom and breasts is beautiful."

"It is!" Sera said, stripping off her clothes. "Women are beautiful! Every woman! Fat women! Tall women! Short women! Self made women! All women!"

"What are you-"

Sera shrieked as she dove into the lake. She giggled as she emerged.

"Come on in!" Sera called out. "It's sooo nice in here!"

Adaar took no convincing as she tossed her clothes to the side and ran in, the water splashing around her. Adaar laughed and the two splashed around.

Cassandra said, "You're acting like children! Come put your clothes back on! This is undignified!"

Vivienne looked at the Seeker, who rolled her eyes. 

"Let them play," Cassandra grumbled. "Hopefully no allies see us out here."

Vivienne bit her lip and took off her clothes, folding them. Cassandra stared at her as Vivienne walked in nervously.

"I don't swim well," she admitted. 

Adaar promised, "I'll rescue you. Come in!"

Vivienne smiled and dunked her head into the water. She rose again, laughing in surprise as the cold water dripped off her. Cassandra followed them in, still wearing her underwear. Once she was under the surface, she pulled those off too and tossed them onto the shore.

Vivienne glanced around as Sera attempted to dunk Cassandra under the water. She had never exposed her skin outside before. It could get freckled or blistered...her hair could puff out...but she was too happy. The sun on her face and shoulders was warmer than any fire in her Circle, the water cooler than any champagne at a masquerade. This was she, as she was, before the Maker.

Her spiritual moment faded when Adaar picked her up and tossed her into the water. Vivienne screamed in nervous laughter and dove underneath, sneaking up on Sera. She splashed the elf who giggled and chased after her.

When they finally went back to their camp, Vivienne didn't dress as the others did, walking back to the water in only her shift. She sat on the edge and looked up at the sunset, dipping her toes into the lake. The others joined her in time and sat beside her in comfortable silence.


	3. Autumn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sera POV

"Come on!" Vivienne said, handing Sera her basket. "This was my favourite thing to do as a girl. You'll love it. You'll even get to climb some trees if you behave."

Sera frowned. "We're going to pick fruit off a tree and then make pies out of it. This sounds like something other girly people do. I'm not girly, Cassie is definitely not girly, Quiz is bigger than the tree, and I don't think you bake. You definitely don't eat pie, you monster."

Adaar pushed Sera along. "This will be fun! I used to do this with my girls when they were little. My Mother makes the best strudel that you've ever had. When she finally gets here, you'll be glad we picked some apples."

"I'm a city girl, yeah? I'm not supposed to be touching...nature and shit. The tree is literally dying, look at those leaves. They're supposed to be green. I ain't touching that, no." 

Cassandra walked behind them, swaying slightly as she still had her nose in her book. Adaar placed her hand behind her back and steered her away from a tree.

"Put it away before you hurt yourself, darling," Vivienne said.

Sera laughed, "She's got to finish it by sundown so I can sneak it back. Varric is very picky about who sees his manuscripts."

Cassandra whispered to herself, "It cannot be...she deserves so much better..."

Sera ran ahead, basket in hand. She saw others already in the orchard, lots of little families plucking away. She scowled. This was far too domestic. She could see Dorian on the horizon and she picked up a fallen apple. She aimed it carefully before Adaar plucked it out of her hand.

"No," Adaar said. "Behave."

Sera rolled her eyes and plucked an apple, tossing it into her basket. She hoped it bruised, just to spite them.

***

Sera curled into her nest of pillows and blankets, happy to see that her cat Fussy had finally returned to the Tavern. It pounced up to her and bumped her head against Sera's. The elf grinned and scratched her ears.

"I missed you, girl," Sera said. "You won't believe the girly day I had. I even drank tea. I put up my pinkie and no one noticed. It was a joke!"

Fussy purred and nestled into her lap. Sera sat up and returned to her book. She chomped on her apple, trying not to get juices on the pages. Cassandra would string her up if she ever found out she was reading Varric's drafts before she was. 

She heard a knock at the door and she flung the book and the apple out the window. Adaar walked in, bowing her head as to not hit the ceiling.

"I know you're not a big fan of your cookie recipe," Adaar greeted. "So how about you come learn my family recipes for strudel?"

"What...is that?"

"It's a pastry. Trust me, you're going to like it."

"I don't have to wear the frilly apron, do I?" Sera asked suspiciously.

"Not at all," Adaar promised. "Come on, let's go."

Sera agreed, "But I have to pick something off the ground before we go."

They heard a scream and glanced out the window, seeing Cassandra sobbing over the destroyed book, now covered in apple pulp.

Sera squeaked, "Run!"


	4. Winter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dorian POV

Dorian sobbed the first time his mustache froze and took to covering his entire face outside. He had been warned about Ferelden. Well, warned about "winter" as a concept. He had never even seen snow before he joined the Inquisition, and now it was everywhere, all the time.

And that was before the first snowstorm.

The wind howled around the castle and he retreated into his library nook, covering himself with every blanket he had managed to steal. Lady Eustace purred underneath the quilts and poked her head out, glancing over the pages as Dorian read.

"Dor!" 

Dorian growled, "Go away, Sera."

"But it's important! I have something I need to show you!"

"If it's your ass again, then I'm not interested."

"No, for real! Please!"

Dorian glanced at Lady Eustace. "Fine."

Dorian grabbed his coat and wrapped it around him, following her out to the courtyard. He glanced around at the snow and muttered, "What is it?"

"Catch!"

Dorian turned as the snow hit his face. He looked up, seeing Sera form a ball between her hands. Dorian screamed and ran from her towards the Tavern as she continued to pelt him. He ran inside, hiding underneath the table closest to the fire.

"You foul snake!" He cried out. "Can't a man die of hypothermia in peace! Must you mock my misery!"

Dorian turned, seeing Krem shivering in the corner, layered in the jackets of every other Charger. Krem dashed under the table as Sera walked in, snowballs in hand.

"She's gotten me four times now," Krem hissed. 

"This is Tevene discrimination," Dorian whispered.

"Sera! Outside! Now!"

Both men sighed in relief as Blackwall dragged Sera out of the tavern. They crept to the door, peeking out as Blackwall sat her in the snow bank and started to lecture her. They both stepped outside hesitantly. 

"But, Beardy-"

"Just because they're weak little boys doesn't mean you can go around tormenting them. Remember, you only prank when it's funny for both of you. Do they seem like they're having a fun time?"

"No," Sera sighed, folding her arms.

"You didn't even do it right," Blackwall chuckled. "You really have to lure them into a false sense of security before you strike."

They tried to flee before Blackwall hit them both with a snowball, laughing underneath his frozen beard. Krem cried out and threw himself at Blackwall, knocking the man into the snow bank. The two wrestled playfully as Dorian reached down, attempting to form a ball in his hand.

He looked up, his eyes narrowing as Sera tried to run for it. He chased after her, using magic to help aim the ball smack her in the back.

"No!" She cried out. "You ruined my perfect record! 98 hits without being hit! Noo!"

Dorian laughed and formed another, chasing her towards the parapets. At least he was warmer when he was running.


End file.
